


An Ajin in The Assassination Classroom

by W01FS0NG



Series: Unrelated AJIN series [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Actually everyone's a good person, F/M, Justice is a good person, Kayano is a good friend, Multi, Nagisa is a good friend, Other, Terasaka gets manipulated by Shiro, apparently IBMs are as fast as Korosensei and Itona, original character is an ajin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: Misako is an Ajin who gets transferred into Kunugigaoka Junior High. She also gets put into class 3-E due to behavioral issues. No one knows that she’s an Ajin, yet. Everything is fine until the episode with the pool.





	An Ajin in The Assassination Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished bingwatching Assassination Classroom and I couldn't get the idea out of my head.  
> Hope y'all like it!

Misako Matsushita was transferred into the 3-E class after the midterms of the first term. The girl actually arrived a day later than that Itona character. She carried with her violin. Or rather, her violin case. No one could tell for sure if there was actually a violin or a Beretta in there.

She had shoulder-length deep purple hair, which some of the other girls thought of a really cool.

Right off the bat, as soon as koro-sensei's back was turned, she threw a knife. He dodged it of course and the blade stuck to the chalkboard. “Matsushita.” He turned around. She didn’t respond. “Matsushita,” he tried again. Nothing.

Kayano who sat right in front of her waved a hand in her face and gestured for her earbuds to be taken out of her ears.

Misako obliged and as it turned out, she was listening to Crawling by LINKIN PARK, quite loudly. When she popped the earbuds out, the lyrics blasted: CRAWLING IN MY SKIN, THESE WOUNDS THEY WILL NOT HEAL. FEAR IS HOW I FALL, CONFUSED IN WHAT IS REAL.

“Yes?” She asked, pausing the music.

“Matsushita, please refrain from disrupting the class by throwing a knife at the teacher,” the yellow octopus of a teacher stated. “Also, try and keep the music down.”

“Actually, If I do, then that really bad ringing will flood my ears and it irritates me so much,” Misako said. “Also,” now she sounded timider. “Can you not call me by my last name please?” The teacher nodded his head.

“Misako it is then…. Keep one ear open and turn the music down please,” Korosensei stated. “Now, back to the lesson.”

During the next few periods, she seemed to do well in maths, science, and history. It was in English when she really shined.

Upon handing out a worksheet, Miss Jelebitch, as they all called her, was surprised to see that she finished earlier than Nakamura.

“Done already?” asked the teacher.

“Yeah,” Misako replied in English. “Can you maybe give me higher level work?”

“Are you fluent?” It didn’t even sound like she cared much if the girl was fluent. From what Misako heard, she actually just start to teach them instead of declaring a study hall and not even bothering to interact with them.

“Yes, I am.”

The girl was a tad bit adamant about wearing the short sleeved and shorts version. Which was fine since there was another option, but almost everyone was wearing the short version. But whatever.

Karasuma was, to say the least, impressed by how well she knew self-defense. A good hand to hand combat fighter. But, she was a bit hesitant with a blade. _“If only they saw me with a .22 caliber,”_ she thought. Even though Karasuma most likely won’t cover this, Misako can handle a bow and arrow pretty well.

For the most part, as well, she only wore long sleeves and long skirts with leggings. Which was fine, but she also fiddled with her sleeves and bracelets a lot.

One way Misako has thought about killing him is with her IBM or invisible back matter that comes from her being an ajin. However, that would risk her getting put into a government facility. She’s ruled out killing herself for that exact same reason. Besides, Karma’s already tried that. Or so she’s told.

* * *

 

 

Now, she’s been here for about two weeks. No one had discovered her secret yet. She helped out the girls with the volleyball game, which they lost, and cheered on the boys for their baseball game which they won. She had a tough time when Mr. Takaoka came to assist Mr. Karasuma. He carried himself like a kind douchebag (not that there is such a thing). When she made a mistake, he would hit her, which reminded her too much of her own father. She was glad that Nagisa took him out.

Misako felt weird that there was just a giant computer there, but they said that it was one of the students, so that’s whack.

Karma and Nakamura suspected that she was hiding something, but couldn’t put their finger on exactly what it was, so they befriended her. They noticed the little tick of her fiddling with her sleeves. They might get a chance to talk to her about this later. Karma even teased her about the fact that she listened to American music. She didn't really mind it however as she had told them that she spent a few years in New York due to her mother's job.

She had a good relationship with Kayano, Isogai and Nagisa. She had also become friends with Kataoka, Yada, and Okano. Apart from them, she didn’t exactly hang out with everyone else. She was friendly with everything for the most part. Unless she’s on her period, she’s pretty chill.

Today, Misako came late, but not late enough to come to not get in the pool, because of reasons. So, when everyone took off their clothes and jumped into the pool, Misako didn’t follow. She had only wanted to go near the pool and not actually in it, unlike Terasaka and Maehara.

Everyone seemed to be having a blast in the pool until Koro-sensei went mad with lifeguard power. However, they also found out that their teacher was very afraid of water. But, Karma wasn’t focused on that. He was focused on a particular girl who hadn’t joined them in the pool.

“What’s the matter, Misako?” asked Karma, lifting himself out of the pool. “Don’t wanna get wet?”

“Actually, I don’t,” the purple haired teen responded. Her arms were crossed and her posture suggested boredom and a lack of wanting to be here.

“Come on,” he put his wet arm around her. “It’ll be fun.” She did not budge. He was trying to push her in. “Besides, if I get you into the pool, then you’ll have to have fun with us.”

“I’d rather not, thanks,” she replied, trying not to move when he tried to drag her along.

“Oh, come on. You'll have a blast!” he coaxed. It didn’t work. “Well, alright then, guess I’ll have to throw you in.” He picked her up carried her bridal style. She started yelling at him.

“Karma! What the fuck?! Put me down!” By this point, she was drawing attention to herself. Then she squealed. Koro-sensei was too late to intervene when Karma tossed her in. The whole class waited to see what would happen next. “Goddammit Karma!” she yelled as she got out of the pool. “Great, now my school clothes, are all soaked!” She started to take them off.

“Well, you know, if you took them off before you started resisting, then-” He stopped himself. The entire reason she didn’t get into the pool and kept her school clothes on, and the reason she wore long sleeved and pant pe clothes, was because of all the bruises she had that snaked around her arms and legs. She probably had some on her body as well. But those were covered by the one-piece bathing suit.

Gasps and murmurs escaped from the entire class. “Great, now, everyone can see them.” With that, she grabbed her clothes and stormed off back to the campus. She could tell that Karma wanted answers which is why she said, “Don’t follow me.”

Apparently, she went home after that, because no one saw her the entire day. Everyone gave Karma shit about what he did. His defense, “Hey, how was I supposed to know about the bruises?” In truth, no one knew, not even the teachers. She hid them well.

* * *

 

When she came in the next day, Korosensei came up to her crying saying that he was afraid she wouldn't come back anytime soon.

Throughout the first half of the day, Misako didn’t speak to anyone unless spoken to, which wasn’t her usual style. During lunch, Karma, Nakamura, Okano, Yada, Kayano, Nagisa, and Isogai pulled her aside.

“Hey,” Said Nagisa as he approached her friend. “Is it alright if we all talk?”

The purple haired girl knew what they wanted to talk to her about, so she pretended to think about it and then begrudgingly accepted. The seven of them brought her out of the classroom and into the forest line.

“So, um,” started Isogai, not even sure on what to say.

“Can we know about what happened?” pushed Nakamura gently.

“Why do care?” Misako asked accusingly. Every feature on face showed no emotion at all except for her eyes, which were a deep dark color. They showed worry, fear, and a bit of anger.

“Because we’re your friends,” said Nagisa. He then put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"So?" she asked a bit timidly.

"What do you mean, 'so?" Questioned Yada, a bit frustrated with her friend. “We care about you a lot.”

“It’s,” she started, but then stopped herself, not sure where to begin. “It’s just me and my dad at home.”

“And what’s the problem with that?” asked Karma cautiously.

“That _is_ the problem. My mom and brother both died in a car accident, which somehow I survived without a scratch on me. That’s when he started to go downhill. It got worse when he found out that I got into the lowest level class of this school. Living with my father... is a trap. ‘Keep quiet or else,’ he says. 'You should have died with the rest of them!' he says. ‘If you misbehave, if you tell anyone about what I do to you, if you run away, I’ll-" She didn't finish that sentence. How could she? and risk letting these people know she's an Ajin? No thanks! The general public constantly calls them in for money. "He,” tears started to form in her eyes. “He-he-he,” she stuttered. “He abuses me….” clears throat. “…. We’re done here.” Not wanting to reveal why she left the group and started to walk back to the school.

When she got back, she found that Terasaka had returned from his little outburst. Korosensei was all over him. “I had this awful feeling you abandoned our classroom for good!” he whined.

Misako could practically hear Terasaka’s growl under all the slime coming from the octopus. “So Octopus,” the brute teen said, “I think it’s time we stopped messing around and killed you for real. Come by the pool after class. We all know your biggest weakness is water, don’t we now.” Next, he addressed the entire class. “Hey, it’s all right, you guys can come too. You can watch while I dump him in, you could-”

“Okay, I’m going to stop you right there,” said Misako. “How exactly will you push him in? It’s not like he’ll be willing to be thrust into his weakness.”

“Where’s this coming from?” asked Maehara, standing up. “You make fun of our assassination attempts, and now you expect us to be on board with yours? Dude, you pride yourself on having the worst attitude in this class. Give me one good reason why any of us should even help you.”

“Heh,” Terasaka shrugged it off. “Whatever man. I didn’t wanna share the prize money with you guys anyway.”

When he left, Karma, Isogai, Kayano, Nakamura, Yada, Okano and Nagisa stepped in. “What was all that about?” the bluenette asked the class.

“Well, apparently,” said Misako, “Terasaka wanted to kill sensei in the pool.” Hearing this, Nagisa went after her peer.

Some of the students began to complain about the dirty blonde when the entire room filled with Koro-sensei’s mucus. “Let’s all go,” the teacher sounded a bit upset.

“Ugh! Gross!” Misako hurriedly attempted to escape the slime.

On their way over, the girls asked what was wrong. “Ask, Kayano, or Nagisa or one of them, I don’t want to explain it twice.” She walked so fast that she actually got there first.

Everyone got into the forest pool except Terasaka, knives in hand. The brute practically kicked Misako into the pool. She ended up to be right in the back close to the little dam.

Karma was nowhere to be seen. Probably ditching. Actually, no one saw him, but he was watching the entire thing go down from afar.

“Ah ha!” said Korosensei as he came up to the water. “I assume the idea is to push me in the water and have everyone converge on me with their knives. Have you worked out how to actually push me in? It’s only good sportsmanship to tell you that that pistol of yours won’t do the trick.”

To that, Terasaka aimed at his teacher in point blank range. “Best say your prayers monster, this is it.”

“I’m ready when you are,” Korosensei stated. “My sinuses have even been cleared.” He sounded so cheery. Little did he know of the fate that would engulf his students.

“For the record, I’ve always hated you with a passion,” the blonde with the gun said. “I couldn’t wait for you to up and disappear.”

The yellow octopus’s skin became striped with green. “Oh, I’m well aware. Methinks we should have a little sit down after this. Talk out our differences.”

Terasaka pulled the trigger, and the dam broke. Misako being the closest one to the explosion, made her be swept away by the raging current and down a waterfall to her death. Koro-sensei couldn’t get to her in time. Karma saw her blood oozing out of her skull. Immediately, he sprinted over to Terasaka.

While Terasaka was having a little freak out about being lied to by Shiro, Karma slapped him hard. The brute hit the ground. “Nice going you dult!” shouted the red-haired boy. “Now one of our classmates is dead because of you!”

“I-I didn’t do it,” the brute said in his defense. “This wasn’t part of the deal. Itona was just s’posta’ help me push him in, that was all.”

Karma composed himself and asked mockingly, “You never had a plan, did you? Just let yourself be a pawn in a game you don’t know the rules to, which thanks to that, a student is dead.”

Terasaka abruptly turned a ninety-degree angle towards the redhead. “LISTEN OKAY? IT’S NOT MY FAULT. Come on, you know I’d never sign up for something like this. I-I was played for an idiot! I’m not the one who swept them all away.” That response earned a punch to the face.

“Hey idiot, the only other person who got swept away her is you! You got two choices: Either keep making excuses to cover your ass, or find a way to fix this.” With that, Karma left him.

* * *

 

When Misako revived, she saw people hang onto the branch of a tree, a man dressed in white, and a boy with white hair and white tentacles fighting…. Terasaka? Korosensei was helping the students off the branch.

With her revival came her IBM. The dark mass of matter had a human feminine shape to it with wings. To Misako, it was beautiful. Too bad they can only be seen by others for a short amount of time. (When it strikes something.)

As she began to lift herself off the ground, everyone except the two that were fighting paid attention to her. They were dead silent,  not sure on how to respond to this. Well, actually, Korosensei seemed to be overjoyed.

“Hey Shadow,” she said a bit quietly, looking to her left. Shadow is what she called her IBM. “Help Terasaka fight the boy with the white hair and tentacles.” Heading Misako’s command, the IBM flew off right in front of Itona.

All of a sudden, she felt tentacles wrap around her. They were Korosensei’s. “Glad to see your alive, Misako,” he said cheerily, yet gently as he picked her up and placed her on the cliff with every other student. He did the same with Terasaka.

Shadow landed a hit on the white-haired boy, who was knocked back into the water. His tentacles were swelling up. She hasn’t been able to see how fast her IBM is, compared to Koro-Sensei, so this is the perfect opportunity. As it turns out, Shadow was able to hold its own for about a few minutes. Throughout her life, she’s needed her IBM to be fast and strong, and her along with it, so seeing it go up against Korosensei’s younger brother, was pretty fulfilling. The is until that Shiro character got rid of it using high tech.

After making sure the kids were all okay, Korosensei went back down to continue fighting.

 _“No worries, I can just produce more,”_ she thought as she released another Shadow. But then, she thought of something better. “Hey wait a minute,” she said out loud. “Guys, Itona is just as sensitive to water and Korosensei, right?”

“He’s gotta be,” replied Maehara.

Misako Yelled, “Korosensei get out of the way! You’re taking in too much water!” The two beings did as told. “See you at the bottom guys.” The purple haired teen nodded to a bunch of people on the cliff. With little time to waste, she as well as quite a few others splashed down and kicked water at Itona. They also just splashed him with her hands. Pretty soon, Itona’s tentacles began to swell up with water.

Karma jumped down to a nearby ledge that wasn’t in the water. “Well,” Said Karma, getting Itona’s attention. “That escalated quickly. Looks like you’ve got a problem with water retention, pal,” he remarked. “Alright, here’s the deal: We’re not okay with you hogging all the prize money. Or with the fact that your plan revolved around putting our lives on the line. You even killed Misako.” Shiro sneered. “Slapping one of our own around doesn’t sit well either. You’re going to have to face all of us.”

Everyone gathered or readied themselves to splash water at Itona again. Itona even seemed to panic. “Well played, children. We withdraw. The slaughter of innocents was never our intention,” claimed Shiro. “Who could predict how his antimatter organs would react.” He turned to leave but then stopped. “Speaking of antimatter, Misako, any one of your fellow students can turn you in at any point. Granted the reward money isn’t nearly as high as the reward for your Korosensei, but still…. Come now, Itona.”

Itona just scowled. “Ah now wasn’t that a fun way to spend the afternoon class?” Asked Korosensei in a way that suggests he was all puffed up, filled with water. “Of course, there’s always room for one more!” He hinted at Itona, who didn’t face him.

“Itona,” Shiro repeated. The boy obeyed and leaped out of the stream and onto the rocks, following the man dressed in white as he walked.

Sugino exhaled, “I thought we’d never get rid of those two.”

Yada asked, “We saved your bacon didn’t we?” Turning towards the teacher. “It’s a good thing we’re quick on our feet or you’d be a goner.”

Korosensei chuckled. “Aww, that’s adorable. Now, I still had a few tricks up my sleeve, trust me.”

Hara came up to Terasaka and told him off about calling her a fatty. Meanwhile, Karma, Isogai, Rio, Kayano, and Nagisa all went up to Misako. “So,” Karma started. “You’re an Ajin Huh?” It was almost as if he was nervous about asking the question.

“Yep, that’s me,” She said with a chuckle. “Oh, and-“

“Hey, Misako!” Yelled Yoshida. “I don't know about anyone else here, but I kind of want some answers!” Everyone stiffened at Yoshida's words.

"She has nothing to explain to you!" Yada defended her.

“Let’s do it when we get back please,” she requested. Everyone obliged and went back onto the school campus.

"Misako, you don't have to do this," Nagisa told her, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. All she did was smile.

When they got there, they all settled into their seats while Misako stood in front of the chalkboard, ready to explain herself. Not that she has anything to explain. One of them most likely only requested this to stall time so that he could get Karasuma to take her away. If that’s the case, then she needs to make a case for her to stay.

Misako took in a deep breath and started. “Okay, so, as you all now know, I’m an Ajin... I, uh, don't exactly feel comfortable with sharing why I have all these bruises.” A few people’s faces showed shock, a few showed pity, a few showed no emotion at all. “ Uhm. . . .  Yesterday night, uh,” Tears started to form in her eyes. “My father, he-h-he, um, didn’t come home. In the morning he did, and he came back wasted. When I told him I was going to leave for school, he stopped me, tried to assault me, and I fought back….. I haven’t been to my house since then. I stayed at an inn… I’m surprised Karasuma hasn’t collected me yet.”

"Misako," Yada said in a sad and soft tone. "Why didn't you tell us, me, any of this?" Her voice was soothing in a way. "You could have stayed at any one of our houses."

"What was I supposed to say? huh?" Misako's question was at a raised volume. "Was I supposed to tell you right off the bat that my father abuses me?" a few gasps and escaped from their classmates.

"W-well, yeah-" Yada tried to say.

"It's not that simple!"

"How can it not be that simple?!"

It wasn't just physical abuse. It was verbal. Every single _fucking_ day I'm talked down. It feels like no one is on my side, not even my friends." As tears began to form in Misako's eyes, Yada's features softened. "Besides, what was I supposed to do if any of you found out that I'm an Ajin?" The tears began to fall. Yada opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself. A few looks of sadness and pity showed on their classmates' faces. "I bet more than _half_ of you would willingly report an Ajin to the authorities, even though it was your classmate," she criticized everyone. "Or maybe, whoever you were living with would report me." Suddenly, Misako turned to Yoshida. "Are you happy now Yoshida?" He didn't answer. He couldn't. He didn't realize that she was in way deeper shit than literally everyone else in this room. How could he know anyway? She wasn't exactly open to everyone about her home life.

After a little while, she calmed down. Not really knowing what else to talk about, Misako asked, “Do you people know what the government does to Ajins? Do you?”

“So, I’m guessing it’s more than just imprisoning you, right?” asked Mimura.

“Right,” Misako confirmed. “They experiment on us, use their new weapons and test it on people like me. We’re the perfect test subject. If we die, no biggie.” No one said a thing. How could they? They don’t even know what words would be appropriate. ‘We’re sorry?’ Yeah right, like that would seem genuine and all that. “Hey, Korosensei?”

“Yes?” He asked. Even though he hasn’t said it yet, and admitted to him not being an alien. All the students logically concluded that he himself was a lab rat.

“Did you see my IBM at all? Could you sense it moving through the air?”

“Uh, no,” he confessed. “But, I guessed that’s what was helping me fight Itona.”

“My IBM is fast, and it held its own against Itona, so maybe the both of us have a shot at killing Sensei. We can be useful. So, please, let me stick around. Let me aid in the next assassination attempt. Let me try,” she told the class. “Although, not today, I just can’t today.”

“Hey wait a minute,” Said Takebayashi. “Can you heal rapidly if you don’t die?”

“No, I’d have to die to heal all wounds.” murmurs came from the students as she continued. 

Silence engulfed the room as they thought of nothing more to talk about. Pretty soon, Karasuma arrived with handcuffs in hand. “Misako, I’m sorry,” stated Karasuma. “But I’ve been instructed to bring you in.”

“I know,” was all Misako said. She stepped towards him even though she knew that with every step she took, she’s sealing her fate.

“Hey, wait a minute!” Yelled Okano, shooting up from her seat. Misako stopped. “This is unfair! Can’t there be another option?”

“Hey, Yeah, I’m sorry, teach, but I can’t let this slide!” Karma raised his voice a bit, standing up.

“Neither can we,” Nagisa said calmly as him and Kayano stood.

“Well, if they’re standing,” reasoned Nakamura quietly as she too stood. “Sorry Karasuma. We can’t let you take her.” Misako smiled softly as she witnessed this. She knew that their efforts would only be in vain.

Karasuma sighed. “I was afraid of this.” The man rubbed his hand against his forehead as if taking care of a headache. “Look, kids, you might not like it, but neither do I. It’s the law.”

“So that’s it is it?” Asked Justice, abruptly standing up and point fingers. “Even though it’s unjust, you're still going to lay down, roll over, and do what you’re told?”

Next, more classmates stood. Even Kurahashi was standing at this point. “Please sir, isn’t there something you can do?” she asked.

“Well, I might be able to put her under my protection. Give her an apartment. However, the only reason it might work is because of your chance of killing Korosensei,” the government dog admitted.

“Whatever chance I can get is chance enough,” Misako admitted. “Please.”

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do,” that response triggered a yay and the likes from all the classmates.

* * *

 

The next day, she was late already. Karma began pacing. “Come on, damn it. Where is she?”

"She'll be here," said Yada, a bit sorrowfully, but hopeful. "She has to be."

In the next moment, she appeared in the doorway of the classroom. Everyone swarmed her like the paparazzi. (If they were overly joyous and gave out hugs.)

“Uhm, hi, guys,” Misako said a bit timidly.

“So what happened?” Asked Nagisa.

“Yeah, was Karasuma able to put you under his protection or something?” Questioned Isogai.

“Uh, yeah. In fact, the government is still helping me move my things into an apartment sort of close to his house,” the purple-haired student replied almost cheerily. “In fact, moving all of my stuff will only take about a few days.”

“Really? Only a few days?” Sugaya sounded so surprised. “That’s fast.”

“Yeah. They even arrested my father," Misako said with a smile. “Now then,” she turned to Korosensei with a dark smile, taking out her Baretta (Which actually was in the case instead of a violin this entire time) Shadow appeared beside her.

“Now, now, Misako,” he tried, but Shadow was already attacking him. “Let’s talk about this.” Too late, Shadow’s fists connected with Korosensei’s face, making it visible to everyone for a split second.

 _“Oh my god, Shadow actually hit him,”_ she thought. He then proceeded to fly out of the room through the window, promoting Shadow to pick her up and flew after him, just as fast.

The class heard screaming and yelping coming from Korosensei as Misako and her IBM chased him through the air. They all laughed at Korosensei’s suffering. Soon though, her IBM disappeared, and she fell from the sky, only for the yellow octopus to catch her and set her down gently. In response to that, she fired at him and nearly missed. The bb just grazed his left shoulder. He was about to say something, but Misako kept shooting. Eventually, the two made it back to the classroom. The bell rings, and another day begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Also, I'm sorry. I don't know why I had her address the entire class about her parental problem, just, I don't know.


End file.
